ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Foul Language
SolZen here, in recent months I have seen some arguments, disagreements and misunderstandings concerning 'Foul Language', so I am writing this blog to help clear up somethings about what is and is not acceptable language since we clearly need some rules and regulations. Firstly, the use of foul language is not Vandalism, Vandalism is putting what I can only call stupidity on the pages and/or defacing them, foul language may be used for such an act, but that in and of itself is not vandalism and is another offense, Improper behavior, they are similar but please do not confuse the two. It is only Vandalism when the words are edited on to the actual page, not the comment section. Some may wonder why this is a problem, this is the internet, there are stranger and more offensive things to be found, which is true, but in this is NOT that section of the internet. There is a reason such things are considered to be on 'the other side' or 'that side' of the internet but that is not where this Wiki is located. Ultraman is adored by all ages, there is no doubt younger Users are visiting this site and we older users have to set an example we need standards, we need to be professional (wow I like throwing that word around). Taboo words Of the numerous words that the Wiki Administrators have decided are inappropriate there are the following. *The classic seven: The seven actual words in the English language and their translations in all others that are considered 'bad language'. *Any racial slurs: Not just the N-Word, any word that exists specifically to offend a specific ethnic group or background. *Any slurs pertaining to the pelvic region of the body, back and front and any organ, etc located there. *Any slurs that are synonymous with excrement (bodily waste) *Any slurs that are referring to a woman's chest. *Any slurs that are offensive to a specific gender. *The other B-Word (refers to someone born before their parents were married) while an actual word like some of the classical seven, it is still used to insult people. For some backgrounds it is not as offensive to others as it is to some people but it is still not to be used unless in its original meaning and not in its pages. It is not to be used jokingly. *Slurs insulting a person's beliefs. Other things of note *Please note that some swear words are actually words that are misused, even these are not to be used. For example users are expected to use Donkey instead of the A-Word. *'Censored Words': When used in private messages between users, censored words are one thing and perhaps can be overlooked, but if used on the actual pages themselves, e.g if placed in the actual page, unless its a quote from the series (and I know of only ONE time a curse word was used in the entire Ultra Series, why you would use that quote is clearly for malicious reasons) then it will be considered Vandalism. A censored word is the first initial of the word with the rest, or most of the characters replaced by symbols or just blocked out. However, if they are being used to insult someone, then they will still be treated as swearing. *'Political Correctness': Now everyone is expected to try not to offend or insult other users, however, if you are communicating what you believe to be the truth to another user and because they cannot agree they become offended, that's not your problem nor should you expect any reprimand from the Admin if that is case. If you do get a warning, then we have most likely not been fully informed and please direct us to the page where the conversation took place. Use of such words *If one is caught using one of those words, they will be given a warning, if it is found that the offender is still using such words they will be blocked. The degree of the warning is in correlation to the severity of the word, that is, less offensive words can get you several warnings but do not expect more than on warning for something like the F-Word. **If you use a word that you did not know would be offensive to people, that is not a strike on the user, it will be a strike if the user uses it again. **Note any racial Slurs WILL get you blocked immediately upon the message being discovered. *Even in messages between Users one is expected to watch their language since those pages are open to all to see and if a signature box is not used part of their message will be seen on the Wiki Activity Page. I certainly hope this clears up things for everyone and makes it clear what the Wiki's position on this matter is. If there are any questions be sure to ask any questions in the comments below and speak to any of the Admins that are available. SolZen321 (talk) 18:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts